


Crazy Plot Twist Theater

by Pokejedservo



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is another one of my "Sketch Comedy" ideas and this one I take a certain franchise and make a few "rejected plot twists" about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Plot Twist Theater

Crazy Plot Twist Theater Episode 1: Street Fighter

[Twist 1]

(Ingrid is currently in Thailand at the Shadaloo base and after wandering a bit she has found Rose battling M. Bison and had a rather curious look on her face at first. Then she quickly moved to the area were Rose and M. Bison were fighting at then.)

Ingrid: STOP! 

Bison: What the…

Rose: It’s that girl…

Bison: It’s that infernal child… you there! What are you doing here little girl and why are you interrupting our battle?!

Rose: Yes child why are you here?

Ingrid: Mother! Father! Please don’t fight!

(Now Rose’s eyes bulge in shock as Bison’s mouth is flat out gaping.)

Rose: What… what did you just say child?

Bison: Fa…Father?! FATHER?!

(Now as Ingrid is looking away with a devious smile on her face.)

Ingrid (thinking): *giggle* Oh my, it appears he has bought it, now to make sure Rose and I escape.

(Unfortunately for her Bison has grabbed her from behind by the throat.)

Bison: You! You’re coming with me now!

(A short while later in the Shadaloo labs)

Bison: Well have the results came in yet?!

Shadaloo Scientist: Yes sir, according to the DNA test results you and Rose are indeed this child’s biological parents.

Bison (truly shocked): Oh my… Leave me be I need some time to think…

Shadaloo Scientist: Yes sir…

Bison (thinking): Hmmm… The more I think about it the more I realize that I should be thinking of this as a good thing, this child does seem to have a power similar to my own and I always did want an heir. Perhaps now is the time for me to try to see if I can use this information to my advantage.

Ingrid (thinking): Oh dear if I knew who my father was then I would’ve never made such a bold claim, why do I have a feeling I just jeopardized the whole time stream? Perhaps this is what I get for using my time travel powers for deception.

[Twist 2]

(On a moonlit night Guy stealthily moves about in the forest until he is attacked by the blond Kunoichi Rena. This isn’t the first time Rena has ever attacked Guy nor will it be the last as she often likes to fight Guy to be the next master of Bushin-Ryu. However as Guy and Maki trade blows he seems to notice that Maki is showing a bit more ferocity than usual in her attacks.)

Guy: *panting* Oh my you seem to have a lot more fighting spirit than usual Maki, you must be truly determined to be the next Bushin-Ryu Master.

Maki: SILENCE! Don’t you DARE speak to me in such a casual manner you treacherous dog!

Guy: What?! What are you talking about Maki? I have never betrayed the Bushin-Ryu clan, how can make such a claim?

Maki: This has nothing to do with our clan! I was more referring to the fact THAT YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON MY SISTER!

Guy (really nervous): What?! I… I… I don’t know what you’re talking about! 

Maki: Liar! I have heard several reports that you have been rather close to a tall Italian woman by the name of Rose who has been described to have long purple hair and she is incredibly well-endowed. 

(Now Guy’s mouth is gaping in shock as he is very red in the face)

Maki: Hmph! That look says it all! You can’t deny the fact that you have been with this woman by the name of Rose correct?

Guy: N…No… But what I mean is my relationship with Rose is purely platonic! Yes! Platonic!

Maki: Why do I not believe you Guy? But I suppose this does make sense after all it would explain why you never aided Carlos, your old friend Mike Haggar and I to rescue my Father Genryusai and Sister Rena!

Guy: Maki I have told you already that I was busy training in Japan at the time, honest!

Maki: Yes Guy I’ve heard that story! And couldn’t you have taken some time off your training to help your master and my sister who is also your fiancé?! And keep in mind Guy we had to fight the Mad Gear’s new leader Retu to save your Master and Fiancé in Japan! So it’s not like you had to travel far to find Retu!

Guy: Oh… yeah… Well you see Maki I do care about your sister, honest!

Maki: Well you certainly have a bizarre way of showing it then Guy! Rena has often told me that she hardly ever sees you anymore and you have been increasingly distant to her ever since your engagement! And now that you have been such a close associate of an exotic buxom woman lately has given me some potential ideas why!

Guy: Well… you… you know Maki, Rose and I have never been truly… “Intimate” yet.

Maki: Just because you haven’t had sex with this woman does not discredit what I am saying here! Besides what do you mean by “yet”?

Guy: AH! I… I… I… didn’t mean it like that!

Maki: Yes well now you will answer for your adulterous crimes right now!

Guy: Well look at the time, there is evil for me to fight, farewell!

Maki: Wait! Come back here Guy! I’LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! 

[Twist 3]

(One night Jessica Haggar has found her old ex-boyfriend Cody Travers in his Prison Garb in a Dark Alley.)

Jessica: Co…Cody is that you?

Cody: Hey there, long time no see…

Jessica: Yeah it has been a long time hasn’t it?

Cody: I know that look on your face; I’m a walking reminder of your painful past. We had such a good life together before I screwed up, I was a Hero of Metro City but I am now just an escaped convict vigilante. Oh yes and trust me Jessica words cannot describe how much regret I have over that. I understand that you must’ve spent a long time trying to get over me and move on with your life. So don’t worry Jessica, I’ll be out of your hair and out of your life in just a moment.

Jessica: Wait! Cody! Don’t go!

Cody: Jessica please don’t make this any harder than it has to be, according to the US legal system I’m a criminal and that is not going to change anytime soon. So please don’t wait for me, I’m sorry Jessica but you must find your own path in life.

Jessica: That… won’t be a problem Cody in fact I have something to tell you…

Cody: Hmm? *Then he has a small smile on his face* I see… Let me guess you found someone else?

Jessica: *sigh* Yes… I’m sorry

Cody: Hey there Jessica you do not need to apologize, we both know that if anyone should apologize about anything, it’s me. And trust me I do I really do! But still after all the pain I have put you through I have no right to get angry at you for trying to move on and find someone else okay?

Jessica: Okay, thank you Cody.

Cody: So… just of curiosity whose the lucky guy?

Jessica: Actually… it’s… not a guy.

Cody: Wait what? What do you mean by that?

Jessica: Remember our old friend Lucia Morgan who became a Police Detective at the Metro City SCU? 

Cody: Yeah…

Jessica: Well over time ever since you got arrested and have been in and out of jail Lucia and I have been getting closer and closer until well one thing led to another and…

Cody (flustered): Wait you mean you and Lucia…

Jessica: Yep

Cody: Wow… I knew that you Lucia do get along together but I didn’t think she would be interested in you like that.

Jessica: Actually Cody I was the one who seduced her, but that is probably because I already had a fling with another woman beforehand.

Cody: Wait you mean you were with another woman before Lucia?

Jessica: Oh yes I once had a little fling with a wrestler by the name of Rainbow Mika. She is a Japanese woman but she oddly enough has blond hair and a body like mine and it turns out she is a big fan of mine and like I said before one thing led to another and well… However it was basically a fling after all, that girl Mika wasn’t all that bright but she was a nice girl and the sex was great though. Though of course Cody do keep in mind that Lucia was also very good in bed as well.

Cody: Really? Interesting…

Jessica: I see, so you’re going to have dirty thoughts about this huh Cody? I guess I can’t be too annoyed I mean I should’ve figured that would’ve happened. 

Cody (slightly sheepish): Eh heh heh… yeah…

Jessica: Anyways while that little thing I had with Mika was just a fling, Lucia and I have been going pretty steady lately.

Cody: I see… Well don’t get me wrong Jessica I am happy for you but what about your old man Mike? How did he take the… news?

Jessica: He was rather surprised but he was at least glad that I am now able to happily move on with my life now.

Cody: Well that’s good to hear Jessica.

Jessica: Ah yes though speaking of which Lucia and I recently had a nice little double date with Poison and Roxy, you remember them from the Mad Gear right?

Cody: Yeah… Wait Poison and Roxy swing that way too nowadays?

Jessica: Oh actually they were like that back then as well, though Poison was more of a Bisexual than a Lesbian at the time. But while it did seem a little strange at first what with their involvement with the Mad Gear back then our double date was nice.

Cody: I’m sure it was kind of awkward…

Jessica: But Poison and Roxy did tell us that they were thinking of settling down and getting married in the near future though.

Cody: Oh… that sounds nice… Well anyways while this reunion was nice Jessica even if it was a little surprising. So I should be going now…

Jessica: Okay, well it was nice seeing you again Cody, farewell…

(As Cody is walking away from Jessica)

Cody (thinking): Well that was… unexpected, but at least I’ll be having some interesting dreams tonight. Besides as long as she is happy that is all what matters.

[Twist 4]

(As Rainbow Mika is now at the Shadaloo Base as she is trying to find her idol Zangief but as she finds a certain someone else namely the Shadaloo Doll Juli lying on the ground moaning in pain.)

Mika: What the?

Juli: Ugh… Where, Where am I? 

Mika: Are you okay?

Juli: Juli… I… I’m… Juli… 

Mika: I see that’s a lovely name, so do you know why you are here Juli?

Juli: Ugh… no… 

Mika: I see…

(Now as she is picking Juli up and is getting her to stand and is holding on to R. Mika’s shoulder.)

Mika: Don’t worry I’ll help you; pro-wrestlers like me can be quite the super-heroes so it’s only natural that I’d save a damsel in distress like you.

Juli: Thank… you…

(Several months later as Juli and Mika are now tag-team wrestlers in which these two ladies have just won their latest match. Now at the backstage Mika finds Juli sitting at the corner with a rather melancholic look on her face.)

Mika: There you are Juli! I’ve been looking all over for you… Hmm? Juli? Is something wrong?

Juli: What? Oh no… it’s… nothing…

Mika: Oh come on you can tell me besides I don’t know why you seem so sad I mean we just won our latest match.

Juli: Actually Mika, it’s just that… I’m more confused than anything else… You see after the match I saw a certain girl at the audience. This girl was a somewhat short really thin girl with short reddish hair. I don’t know why but when I saw her I felt something strange… like I once knew this girl before… but the more I thought about it the more painful it seemed to be. 

Mika: Do you think this girl is a bad person?

Juli: Oddly enough no, while the vague recollections I was getting did not feel pleasant but I didn’t sense any evil from this girl.

Mika: I see… Should we try to find this girl you saw? I suppose it wouldn’t be too hard to find her if she was in the audience in today’s match.

Juli: To be honest I am not sure if I want to… When we first met I wasn’t able to remember anything except my name. And for the longest time I haven’t been sure whether if I want to remember my past then…

Mika: I see… I understand it probably is for the best that you don’t dwell on the past. Now come on Juli let’s go to the showers and get you out of that sweaty leotard, mind if I scrub your back when we get there?

Juli: Sure I mean I scrubbed your back last time so I figured it’s only fair.

Mika: Yay! Let’s go!

[Twist 5]

(One day as Yun and Yang are busy doing their chores at the Restaurant they work at and they both look rather exhausted.)

Yun: Ah man this is exhausting, not too mention I’m so bored…

Yang: Yes this is rather exhausting but at least it’s some good honest work.

Yun: “At least it’s some good honest work” tch… since when did you become such a suck-up?

Yang: It’s called “discipline” Yun, something you seem to have a poor grasp of.

Yun: Not true, it’s just that if I am going to do something rather exhausting I would prefer a little something more exhilarating if you know what I mean. And trust me Yang I know that you do.

Yang: Well yes I suppose…

Yun (as he notices Makoto nearby): In fact I think I just found a way to have a little bit of fun.

Yang: What do you mean by that?

Yun: You’ll see…

(As Yang is watching Yun approach Makoto)

Yun (os): Hey Makoto nice to see you out of that White Gi for once, want to have some fun later?

Makoto (os): WHY YOU…

Yang: Oh this won’t end well…

(Meanwhile a short while later as Yun is now resting at his Hospital bed with Yang right by his side.)

Yang: You do realize that you’re an idiot right?

Yun: Oh come now dear brother, sure Makoto’s little counterattack was a bit fiercer than I originally anticipated and got a few bumps and bruises in the process. But still I managed to get out of work and have a nice handful of her somewhat vast tracts of land in the process. So overall I do think that my little plan to have some fun worked. 

Yang: Oh yes Yun you are such a brilliant mastermind.

(Now we see that Ibuki, Chun-Li and Ryu are now at the Hospital.)

Ibuki: So Yang what’s the reason why Yun here is in the hospital?

Yang: Apparently this “brilliant mastermind” here was bored with our daily chores so he decided to get a little too friendly with Makoto by behind if you know what I mean.

Ibuki: I see… *sigh* Oh Yun if you wanted to give a lady a casual fondling you should’ve came to me, I mean for starters mine are clearly more impressive than Makoto’s.

Yun: True, but still mind if I hold you to that Ibuki?

Ibuki: Maybe as long as I get a little something for me, doesn’t have to be something too extravagant though. Like maybe a little something a fine meal at the restaurant you work at.

Yun: I see… Interesting…

Yang (thinking): That’s of course assuming Uncle will let you especially after this stunt.

Chun-Li: Ibuki you really shouldn’t be encouraging his lecherous tendencies here.

Ibuki: Oh calm down we were both just having some fun besides I am a Kunoichi and it is tradition for Kunoichi to encourage men’s lecherous tendencies.

Chun-Li: Yes I know…

Yun: Ah hey there Chun-Li and Ryu, nice to see you both.

Ryu: Hey there Yun.

Chun-Li: Hello Yun, so you’re still getting into trouble huh? Oh why your Uncle Lee puts up with your antics I’ll never know. At least it’s good to see that you’re more behaved there Yang.

Yang: Why thank you Chun-Li.

Ryu: Ah yes I always knew that these boys would remind me of Ken and I back in our younger days when he was training with me back at Gouken’s Dojo. Yang does somewhat remind me of myself but Yun does remind me of Ken especially when it comes to the ladies.

Chun-Li: Oh so before he met with Eliza he use to flirt with the girls in Japan?

Ryu: Several times, Master Gouken and I even occasionally had to tend to his wounds from these encounters but fortunately it was never serious.

Chun-Li: Gee why am I not surprised… Anyways Yun you have got to be more behaved around girls young man.

Yun: Yes ma’am.

Chun-Li: I mean it Yun, your little antics could get you in some serious trouble.

Ryu: So Chun-Li I take it these things have happened before? 

Chun-Li: Yes but they usually don’t end up with him in the hospital well usually, anyways he has been rather playful around other girls in the past. 

Ryu: I see…

Chun-Li: But its not just teenage girls as he has in the past tried to get a little fresh with grown women like me as well.

Ryu (giving a disgusted look at Yun): Oh really?

Yun: Ooooh… Got a little rise out of you there huh Ryu? So tell me are those rumors about you and Chun-Li being more than “Just Good Friends” true?

Ryu (shocked and slightly blushing): What?

Chun-Li (also blushing but her left eye is twitching): Never you mind Yun…

Yun: Oh come on now you two, I mean you both try to have such busy lives for anything serious but you both can always just try to go for some benefits with your friendship there.

Chun-Li (thinking): Wow he’s even worse than Ken.

Ryu: Say uh… Chun-Li? What does he mean by “benefits”?

Chun-Li: I’ll… tell you later… Anyways we should be going now so come along there Ryu, Ibuki and Yang.

Ryu: Alright

Ibuki: Okay then, see you later Yun.

Yun: Sure thing.

(As Ryu and the girls have left and Yang is about to.)

Yang: Oh by the way there Yun you’ll be having a couple of visitors real soon, okay?

Yun: Oh… alright, cool thanks for letting me know bro.

Yang (with a small smirk on his face): No problem bro, no problem.

(Then after Yang left the room a few moments later Makoto and Houmei walk in Yang’s Hospital room to see him.)

Yun: Oh hey there ladies, nice to see you here.

(They don’t respond)

Yun: Oh I see… So Makoto are you still angry about that little incident that happened earlier today? 

(They are still silent)

Yun (looking nervous): Oh the silent treatment huh? *Now as he looks away while straightening his collar* Eh heh heh… I’m in trouble aren’t I?

(Then suddenly Makoto and Houmei had big cutesy smiles on their faces.)

Houmei: Oh of course not Yun.

Makoto: Yeah Yun you were just an innocent victim of circumstance.

Yun: EH?! *as he tries to regain his composure* Oh… well its nice to see you girls being so cheerful.

Makoto: Oh yes in fact your right about my outfit as I do look better with this tank top and tight shorts look here than that stuffy old white gi, right Houmei?

Houmei: Oh you so do Makoto.

Makoto: In fact Yun I’m so sorry I got so angry and I went too far in hurting you just because you were being so friendly to me. *as she now holds his hand* I only hope that I can make it up to you.

Yun: I see…

Houmei: Oh do not worry Makoto I’m sure there is something… *looking away blushing* “fun” the three of us can do together while being so close to him.

Makoto: True…

Yun (thinking): Interesting… now if only Ibuki stuck around for the fun and maybe even add in Elena and I’ll be all set.

Houmei: Of course before we have any fun we’re going to help you feel all better and treat you.

Makoto: Oh yes I especially wanted to help her in treating you after all things considered it’s the least I can do.

Yun: I see…

Houmei: Ah yes… *as she now has a devious smile on her face with a slight twitch on her eye* especially since I have plenty of medical supplies including Iodine, I have lots of Iodine.

Makoto (As she also has the same devious smile and eye twitch): Oh yes and I will be giving you some physical therapy, don’t worry I’ll be gentle.

Yun (creeped out): Oh… I see…

(Meanwhile as Yang is about to leave the Hospital)

Yang (thinking): Hmm… Should I have told Yun that once he recovers from the Hospital and is back at the restaurant that he will have to work a lot harder than usual to make up for lost time? *as he has a rather smug smirk on his face* Nah, I’m sure he’ll figure it out when the time comes.

[Twist 6]

(One day as Ken Masters is in Japan on a nice grassy plain with his lovely young wife Eliza and with family friend the young girl Karin Kanzuki.)

Ken: Ah yes Eliza, I’ve been in Japan for years and I still find views like this so nice huh?

Eliza: Oh yes it is very nice out here.

(As Karin notices Ken having his arm around Eliza.)

Karin: *ahem* Yes this little bit of nature sight-seeing is nice and all but Ken want to see how much of a martial artist I am? I can show you how swift and graceful I can truly be.

Ken: All in due time Karin, for now I just simply want to relax a little here.

Karin: Oh alright…

(Then all of a sudden the enigmatic large metal man in a Trench coat known as Q approached the blonde trio here.)

Eliza: What the?!

Ken: Who are you?

(Then Q appears to be getting into a battle stance.)

Karin: What is that guy doing?

Ken: It seems to be our mystery metal man here is picking a fight is that true?

(Then Q nodded his head in agreement then pointed at Ken and got back into his battle stance.)

Ken: I see… alright then, won’t be the first time a strange looking man has tried to pick a fight with me nor will it be the last.

Eliza: *sigh* Be careful dear…

Ken: Always

Eliza: Want to me take this guy on? I’m sure I can take him.

Ken: And that is quite possibly true but as you can see our special friend here has challenged me so it’s only appropriate that I will be the one to fight him.

Karin: Well yeah I suppose that does make sense…

Ken: Alright then metal man so you want to take me on? Alright then, bring it!

(Then they fought, while Q was substantially slower than Ken but Q seems to be hitting harder and seems to be more durable. But while Q seemed to have an advantage at first due to how strong he is but this is far from the first time Ken has had faced a strong but slow opponent before. After getting a few hits from Q, Ken seems to be getting a good idea how his metallic adversary would fight. So Ken was moving faster and was starting to focus more on his fiery special moves. While Q was still putting up a good fight Ken was starting to get the advantage here and was able to strike Q down a lot more & more. Then after Ken struck Q with a Hurricane Kick he gets back into his battle stance.)

Ken: Alright now to finish you off…. SHORYUKEN!

(Then Ken performs his Dragon Punch to knock Q down.)

Ken: Alright! I did it!

(Then they noticed Q lying down on the floor with his hat and a couple of pieces of metal on the ground which was Q’s mask. But then Q was getting himself up revealing himself to be…)

Dan Hibiki: Ow… Geez even with metal suit I still lost to Ken…

Ken: DAN?!

Eliza: Oh my is that… that Dan Hibiki guy you and Karin have told me about?

Karin: You mean that pathetic loser whom for some reason Sakura still wants to be his student? Yeah that’s him, but how did he manage to fight like that I don’t know.

(Then suddenly Sakura showed up looking a little out of breath.)

Sakura: *pant* *pant* Hibiki-Sensei! I’ve been looking all over for you! But… why are you wearing that Trench-Coat?

Dan: Oh hey there Sakura, nice to see you there kid. But first anyone mind helping me up a little? The metal suit that I am wearing under this Trench coat is kind of heavy.

(Meanwhile a short while later as they are gathered around on that Grassy Plain. While Dan is still wearing that Trench-coat while some of that metal suit has been removed and is now on the ground.)

Dan: *phew* Man that does feel good to finally get all that metal off my chest. Anyways one night while I was taking out the trash I found this perfectly fine-looking Trench-Coat and pants so I picked them up but then I noticed that man they were heavy. But then I noticed that there was some armor underneath the coat and pants. So I have tried them on, at first it was a little hard since like I said before that armor was heavy. At first I wasn’t sure if I even wanted to use it since sure the metal seemed durable but it was rather hard to move in it in which it was too hard for me to even do any of my super-awesome ultra special moves.

(Ken smirked at the idea of Dan’s special moves being “Super Awesome”.)

Dan: But then it dawned on me, this armor would make for some great weight-training. Sure I may not be able to do my signatures moves while wearing it but I figured I would make new moves while I wear it. After all it’s just about always a good idea for one to step out of their comfort zone every now & then. Anyways I also had another brilliant idea, not only will I be using that armor but also that snazzy ensemble that came with it. So I went ahead and challenged all the various martial artists I can find but not as my usual charming self but as that mysterious metallic masked man! And I have been a lot more successful as being that mysterious metallic man as well.

Sakura: *gasp* You mean you were that mysterious man with the metal mask?

Dan: Yep, that’s about the gist of it. 

Sakura (thinking): That’s strange; according to some of the stories I’ve heard that masked mystery man is a bit… taller.

Dan: Now I see that some of you are still a little confused, your probably wondering why is an awesome guy like me trying to hide behind a metal mask? Simple, I thought I fight as many tough martial artists I can find and have my alter-ego build this reputation for being really tough. As the world wonders who is this mysterious man I will then reveal myself as none other than Dan Hibiki! The Saikyo Master! I figured this would be a surefire way for me to get more students.

Ken: Yeah… Dan I hate to break it to you, but wouldn’t the fact that I just defeated you in a fight even with that armor on kind of ruined your little “Master Plan” here?

Dan: Not necessarily, I have been getting a lot stronger after using this armor here. Besides sure you may’ve won the fight when you started to rely your fiery special moves but you got to admit I was definitely putting up more of a fight this time around.

Ken: Well yeah that is true… *under his breath* Sort of…

Sakura: Well Ken I do have one question to ask…

Ken: Let me guess is it about the whereabouts of a certain man by the name of Ryu?

Sakura: Yeah… Have you seen him lately?

Karin (thinking): Sheesh what a fangirl…

Dan (thinking): Oh Sakura my pupil you’ll never truly grow as long as you have that one-track mind.

Ken: Actually I have…

Sakura: Really?

Ken: Yep, he and I were just a few days ago sparring here in Japan though his choice of sparring grounds this time around was kind of surprising. Would you believe that he wanted us to spar nearby a Japanese styled Hot Spring? 

Dan: Really?

Ken: Ah yeah and there were plenty of ladies there like that ninja girl Ibuki and of course our old friend Chun-Li was there as well. Lets just say I couldn’t help but wonder why Ryu would pick that place. I even tried to ask him about why he picked a hot spring that had ladies such as Chun-Li in it and he tried to tell me the fact that the place was a Hot Spring was purely coincidental.

Dan: Ha ha ha ha ha… Seriously? Heh right Ryu sure it was…

Ken: I know, I sometimes wonder if I should ask Chun-Li if she knows about this.

Eliza: Oh come on Ken you recently shouldn’t pick on them besides Chun-Li probably wouldn’t believe you anyways.

Ken: Oh really?

Eliza: Yes after all Ryu is such a nice young man, she’ll probably think it would be really out of character for Ryu to do such a thing though you on the other hand that is a slightly different story.

Ken: Oh come on Eliza you know I’m a faithful man, after all we certainly had our fun at that spring just the other day.

Eliza: Well yes that’s true… but that’s beside the point.

(Then Eliza notices Sakura nearby sitting on the ground with her arms around her legs with a small blush on her cheeks with a pouty look on her face.)

Eliza: Sakura? Is… is something wrong?

Sakura: What? Oh… well… you see… Ken… Mrs. Masters? It is true that Ryu and Chun-Li are just good friends… *as she has a small smile on her face* right?

Karin: Aww… What’s the matter? Poor wittle Sakura, are you feeling so jealous that you’re oh-so dreamy idol Ryu might be interested in another woman? Huh? After all we all know how you really feel about your beloved “Master” Ryu huh?

Sakura (really blushing): I… I… didn’t mean it like that! Honest!

Karin: Right sure you do, we all know how much you want him so bad Sakura. Course I suppose its no surprise that you haven’t had much of a chance with him. I mean its obvious you didn’t have much of a chance after all why would he pick a flat-chested little runt like you over an older and considerably curvier woman like Chun-Li huh? Heh heh heh…

Eliza: Oh really? Well I wouldn’t talk if I were you Karin, course I know of a certain little girl who is a bit testy over the fact that I am Ken Masters’ beloved wife. Now I wonder who that little girl could be. 

Karin (gritting her teeth): Yes well at least I didn’t spend any money from the Masters fortune to pay for Breast Implants.

Eliza (gritting her teeth): For the 5th time you little brat mine are natural… *as she regains her composure* But I could tell about how it is possible for a woman like me to naturally have a body like mine but I doubt you would understand.

Ken (thinking, really nervous): Oh not this again…

Karin: Oh I understand perfectly, that you’re a blonde-haired bimbo who was getting by in your life with your over-sized rack despite not doing much else.

Eliza: And I understand that you’re a temperamental and judgmental spoiled rotten little brat.

(Then the two glared at each-other while growling at each-other.)

Ken: Now now ladies please do calm down. After all Karin, your parents have told you to stop doing this and Eliza, we told them that you would try to stop arguing with Karin right?

Karin and Eliza: Oh alright…

(Karin and Eliza turned their backs on each-other in a bit of a huff but then Eliza noticed that Sakura was still looking a little pouty there.)

Eliza: *sigh* Look Sakura, I may not know Ryu and Chun-Li as well as Ken does but Ryu and Chun Li are simply good friends even if certain folks like Ken like to joke as if it were otherwise. But you don’t need to take Ken’s joke too seriously because until they decide otherwise Ryu and Chun-Li are just good friends, okay?

Sakura: Okay…

Karin: Oh please even if Ryu wanted to stay just friends with Chun-Li that doesn’t change the fact that that he would do the same thing with Sakura.

Eliza (gritting her teeth): Karin you’re not helping.

Karin: Hey I was just trying to be a little more realistic especially considering how there is still quite an age difference between her and Ryu.

Ken: Okay ladies let’s not start the bickering again, please? I mean I’m sure we can find a more constructive solution to this, right?

Eliza: Hmm… Actually I believe I have found one, I know lets go shopping!

Karin: Yeah shopping!

(As Ken’s mouth gapes in shock over this.)

Ken (thinking): Shopping… To go from arguing to shopping… good lord that’s even worse…

Dan (with a bit of a smirk): Say Ladies mind if my little student Sakura and I join you on your little trip into town?

Sakura: Oh really? You mean I can come too?

Eliza: Oh sure I mean the more the merrier, right Karin?

Karin: Yeah I suppose so…

Ken: You mean you’re letting them join you two in another one of your little shopping expeditions?

Eliza: Oh come on Ken it wouldn’t be the first time we let one of our friends in on our shopping trips.

Sakura (sounding more cutesy than usual): Yeah please let me come with you guys Ken.

Ken: Look Sakura I don’t mind you coming along with us, it’s your “sensei” on the other hand that’s a slight different story here.

Dan: Oh come on now Ken we all know that Sakura is my pupil so it would only make sense that I would accompany her.

Eliza: Well the guy does have a point there.

Sakura: Yeah please Ken?

Ken: *sigh* Oh alright…

Dan: YAHOO! Don’t you just love that phrase? YAHOO! YAHOO! YAHOO!

Ken (under his breath): *sigh* This is going to be a long day.

(And as they all walked away there was a mysterious figure who was watching from a distance and it appears to be the actual Q who was watching this little scene. Q was apparently having his right hand up to his chin as he seemed to be in a state of pondering about this whole scenario. But then after when the others have left Q turned around and walked away.)

THE END


End file.
